


Bambino

by BigHeartLilCares



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Baby Peter, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Iron Man 1, Kid Peter Parker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pre-Iron Man 1, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, The Marvel films if Tony had a kid, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigHeartLilCares/pseuds/BigHeartLilCares
Summary: One of Tony's one night stands brings him the greatest gift, his greatest creation. Peter B Stark.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hi, Bubba.” Tony coos scooping up the infant from the crib. The small baby stares up at the man, with wide brown eyes. The man smiles at the babe and rests him against his shoulder as he leaves the room. The baby snuggles under his daddy’s chin, warm head and soft hair tickling Tony’s neck. “Is it cuddling time Bambino?” He chuckles heading straight for the couch.

Peter was a surprise, to say the least. A result of one of his many one-night stands. The woman, Mary Fitzpatrick, couldn’t bring herself to abort the pregnancy but also couldn’t support him financially or emotionally. When Tony found out about the pregnancy, he immediately offered to take the child, despite Obadiah and Peppers protests. Whether it was because he was haunted by the ghost of his fathers own terrible parenting (or the lack thereof), or the thought of the current condition of the foster care system, was to be decided.

As soon as Tony scooped the baby out of the small plastic crib, in that instant, he knew he would be a better father. He knew he would be a better man. Peter wrapped his small hand around Tony’s finger, his tiny fingers moving on instinct to latch on to the man. Tony felt his heart shatter. He pondered if his father ever felt this way about him. This moment of complete and total love at first sight. He sits down as a tear slips down the man’s cheek as the baby begins to whine for some food. A sound that he would soon be able to recognise in an instant. However, at that moment pure panic raced through him. The nurse taps him on the shoulder and hands him a bottle of formula with a small smile. The tension leaves Tony and he leans back into the chair the small child curled up in his arms and presses the bottle to the baby's lips. “My son.” He whispers watching the baby suckle.

Tony smiles fondly at the memory falling asleep with his boy resting on his warm chest above his heart.

* * *

 

Pepper arrived an hour later to see Tony asleep on the couch with his newest addition on his chest drool coating the man’s shirt. She paused, snapping a picture of the pair, before nudging Tony awake. The man blinks wearily up at his assistant, before letting out a small hum. “Sorry to wake you Tony but I have some forms I need you to sign.” Pepper whispers quietly to not alert the Peter.

“Just forge it.” He groans rolling over to face the back of the couch. Peter begins to squirm in Tony’s firm arms at the movement.

“Tony…” Pepper warns offering a pen out. Tony grunts and grabbing the pen out of her hands and signs the document without looking. “Don’t you want to read them?”

Tony peaks over his shoulder at the woman. “I trust you enough to know that I didn’t just sign my first born away to Rumpelstiltskin.” He smirks before glancing down at Peter. The boy’s lips are pursed, and he looks like he is starting to get ready to cry out. “Hungry lil man?” He sits up cradling the boy in his arms before standing and heading to the kitchen.

“I know you’re on a break- “Pepper starts before Tony cuts her off.

“Maternity leave.” He says before plopping Peters milk in the warmer. Pepper rolls her eyes before continuing.

“I know you’re on a break for _maternity leave_ , but you still have a company to run.” She says following Tony as he heads to the living room, her high heels clicking against the tiles. Tony squats to place his son on the play mat as the milk continues heating.

“We both know that I am not the best at running a company.” He gives her a pointed look. “They’ll be fine without me for a little longer. Besides, they still have Obadiah kicking.” The milk machine gives a shrill beep and Tony walks around the kitchen island and grabs the bottle.

“Tony. Your list of stuff to do is increasing significantly. I know you’re work habits, and this is not stuff that you can brush off to Obi. The army has sent another request for you to make them a bomb for the Jericho effort.” They both head into the living room and as Tony goes to pick up Peter, pepper kicks her heels off and begins rubbing her ankles. “I know you want to spend every waking moment with Peter but there is only so much I can do for you, Tony. I can’t keep brushing off and telling people that you can’t make it to their meetings, no matter how cute he is.”

Tony sighs looking down at the boy in his arms. Those big brown eyes blink up at him as he drinks the formula. He takes a deep breath contemplating his choices. “Give me one more week Pep, and then I’m all yours.”

* * *

 

During that week Tony attempted to try and spend less time around the baby, which he found was an increasingly difficult task. The longer he spent away from his son, the more he stressed. Pepper had found a reliable and qualified babysitter, Natalie Rushman, to look after the kid as Tony worked.

Pepper, Natalie and JARVIS have decided to begin locking Tony out of the main living areas and Peters room to stop him from seeking out the boy until he had finished his work. Therefore, making this week one of the most productive weeks of Tony’s life. Pepper was surprisingly proud of him, telling him it was training for when Peter became a teenager. Which the mere thought of what he was like as a teenager nearly gave Tony a heart attack.

Tony knew raising a son would be hard. But seven weeks later when Peter looked up at him and gave a real smile for the first time, Tony knew it was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hi, Bambino.” Tony chucks his jacket off and loosens his tie.

“Daddy!” The boy sprints around the couch and tackles his Daddy’s legs. Tony bends down and pries the boy from his legs scooping him up into a big bear hug. Tony rubs his scruff long the boy’s neck. “Daddy no! Tickles!” The boy squirms in the man’s arms. Tony secures his head to his chest before falling backwards onto the couch, Peter on top of his chest. The boy curls up on top of his father giving a sloppy kiss to the cheek. “Missed you.”

He smiles down at his boy giving a kiss to his forehead. “Not as much as I missed you, Buddy. What did you get up to?”  The boy perked up and began speaking so quickly that Tony could barely decipher the four-year-old.

Tony zones out as Peter speaks thinking of what to eat for dinner, missing the majority of the conversation until Peter pats his chest. “Can I Daddy?”

“Hmm, lil man? I think you were talking so quickly I got whiplash.”

“Can I go to shool? Mrs Reynolds said you went to shool when you were five.” Peter looks up at his Daddy big brown eyes open wide and a big excited smile, holding up five fingers.

Tony pauses. Peter was a year out of going to school and Tony really hadn’t prepped himself for this talk yet. Tony had already made sure that Peter was educated to a very high level for someone his age, but school was a big deal. Tony had tried as much as possible to keep Peter out of the spotlight, avoiding the press at any cost when he went out with Peter. The press had an inkling that he had a child, having seen him buying diapers late one night when Peter was smaller, but other than that half-conscious slip-up, no press had caught sight of Peter before. School, however, would put Peter in the spotlight, being cursed with the Stark name would draw attention enough, but having Tony drop him off at school, attend parent-teacher conferences and science fairs would make it a definite fact that Peter was of Stark blood.

“I’m sorry bambino, but that’s nearly impossible.” Tony runs a hand through the boy’s thick curls.

“Why not? I not done anything wrong!” The boy cries sitting up on his Daddy’s chest pulling away from the man’s hand.

“I know buddy, but you just can’t it’s too dangerous for you out there.” Tony sits up and pulls the boy to his chest in a hug.

Peter begins to thrash and beat his small fists against his father’s collarbone. “But I wanna!” Peter screams still attempting to escape the man's grasp. Tony still murmuring comforting nothings to the boy. This goes on for a little longer before Peter finds himself at a loss for breath.

“You done lil man?” Tony asks pulling back a fraction peter is breathing rapidly grasping at his ribs. “Pete? You okay?” Tony frowns at the boy.

Peter tells his father his chest hurts before bursting into a coughing spell. Tony rests Peter on the couch before rushing to the kitchen to get a glass of water for him. When he returns the coughing is beginning to die down, but his breath begins wheezing like a deflated balloon.

“Jarvis! What’s wrong with him!” Tony yells scooping the child up and giving him the water.

“It seems young sir is having an asthma attack boss. I would highly recommend getting him to a paediatrician or a doctor.”

“Oh shit!” Tony stands, spilling Peter’s water and rushes to the garage, carrying Peter who continues coughing and wheezing into his father’s neck. On his way out of the penthouse, he rushes past Pepper who immediately begins to follow the pair.

When they arrive in the garage, Pepper takes Peter and climbs into the back seat while Tony hops into the driver seat. Tony speeds out of the garage as Pepper lays Peters head in her lap and begins stroking his hair. Every cough and wheeze makes Tony’s already panicked heart race. Every time Tony’s eyes flicker to check on Peter, Pepper yells at him to focus on driving, making the man even more nervous. When they arrive at the hospital Tony parks his fancy car in the ambulance bay (as if he wasn’t already being a dick to traffic laws) and rushes to open the back door. When he opens the back door, he looks in and sees Peters head in Peppers lap, wheezy breaths coming out of the boy.

Noticing their struggle, a nurse comes to help them, with a wheelchair in hand she asks for them to move their car. Pepper nudges Tony to go with Peter as she climbs into the car saying that she will be back after she finds a park. Tony nods placing Peter in the offered chair. Once Peter is settled, looking ridiculously small in the massive chair, the nurse begins to rush him to the ER, Tony hot on her heels.

They arrive in a small room separated by curtains and the nurse places a small oxygen mask over Peter’s face. His father begins to run a hand over Peter’s hair, something loose strands back as the boy looks up at him with panicked eyes.

“Shhh, bambino.” Tony soothes, eyes looking down sadly at the small boy. “You’re gonna be okay. The doctors just need to fix you right up and then we will be right back to cuddling on the couch.” The boy smiles leaning into his daddy’s touch.

The distant sound of Lou Boutin’s approaching makes Tony look up at the curtain. Pepper peaks her head around the curtain, before entering and holding Peter's hand.  She reaches into her purse pulling out a pair of Ray-bans handing them to Tony as well as hat.

“I’ve had the nurse and one of the patients who recognised you sign an NDA, so you should be fine as long as no one else figures out who you are.” He gives her a small smile as thanks as she climbs into the bed with Peter, a comforting arm around his shoulders. Peter snuggles into her side, jostling the mask slightly wheezy breaths quieting slightly.

 They wait around ten minutes for a doctor. Pepper having to talk him down from suing the hospital for taking so long. The doctor did a check over of Peters vitals, before asking Tony if this was a first-time thing. Tony shakes his head. “It happens every once in a while, but never this bad, I thought it was just because he was born kinda small and…” Tony frowns trailing off.

The doctor nods, concluding that Peter was showing the early symptoms of asthma and that he would have asthma all through his childhood and teens. He gave them a prescription for a puffer and a nebuliser treatment. Pepper thanks the man before beginning to gather her stuff as the doctor begins to talk to Peter.

“Okay, buddy look after yourself. No running around and playing too hard. If you begin to feel out of breath, go to Mommy or Daddy-“ Tony and Pepper interject the man.

“Oh, um we aren’t-“ Both Pepper and Tony begin to say before the Doctor winks at Peter before leaving. Pepper turns beet red and begins to snuggle through her bag. A nurse comes in a minute later and disconnects Peter from the oxygen.  Peter lifts his arms up to his father, asking to be picked up by the man. Tony caves and scoops up the boy. Peter wraps his arm around his neck burying his chin into the man’s collarbone. The three ready to head home, both Tony and Pepper still with faint blushes on their cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter doesn’t remember much of his life before February 2008.

He remembers being elated watching Incredibles with Rhodey a month before the film officially came out. He begged his dad for ages to allow him to get hair like Syndrome.

He remembers with great joy, Pepper and his Dad throwing him his fifth birthday party; his Dad having rented out SeaWorld California for the day. Swimming with dolphins with the man holding him close to his chest. He remembers learning that dolphins have belly buttons, due to Pepper snapping a picture of him looking wide-eyed at the camera, a small hand on the dolphin’s stomach, as his dad laughs.

He remembers being excited as Happy dropped him off at his first day of school in 2007, after finally convincing his Dad to let him go. He remembers looking over at the car and waving at the tinted windows knowing his Dad was on the other side.

But he barely remembers being happy in the 3 months of 2008 when his Dad goes missing. He remembers Pepper dragging Peter out of school. He remembers her crying and pulling peter into a hug after telling him the news. He remembers Obadiah giving a conference. He remembers missing his Daddy.

* * *

 

“Why do you make weapons Daddy?” Peter looks up at his father with big, five-year-old, doe eyes.

Tony blows a raspberry on the boy’s cheek and tickles his tummy. “To protect the only thing important to me, lil man.”

“What’s that Daddy?”

“Why I thought that was obvious?”

* * *

 

Open heart surgery is a bitch. Especially without anaesthetics. He remembers his first conscious thought being something like ‘Ow! Holy fuck!’ and his second thought being, ‘I’m sorry Peter.’ He remembers fading out of consciousness and waking up again, his torso wrapped in bandages connected to a car battery. He remembers meeting Yinsen. He remembers walking outside for what feels like the first time in ages and seeing the hundreds of Stark Industries weapons. He learns waterboarding sucks and is in no way as kinky as he thought. He remembers making his first arc reactor, beginning his first suit.

* * *

 

Peter was sitting and playing with his small collection of Legos, in a spare meeting room at Stark International HQ. He could hear the distinct sound of Pepper speaking to Rhodey in a deserted hallway. A hallway where she thought she was far away from little ears. She was very wrong.

“So that’s it? Everyone’s pulling the plug and moving on!” Pepper yells frustratedly at the man.

Rhodey sighs deeply. “There’s nothing left we can do. If there was any indication Tony was still alive-“

“Spare me. I read the official email. Thought maybe you would have something different to say.” Peter hears Pepper’s heels marching further down the corridor, Rhodey following. He stands up and begins to follow the pair. Pepper leads Rhodey into the office and closes the door. Peter presses an ear against the door.

“If anyone could figure out how to beat the odds, it’s Tony. He wouldn’t quit because he knows how much Peter needs him, and how much he needs Peter. If it was you over there, he’d be finding a way to get you back. If it was Peter, he’d tear the universe apart to get him home.”

“What do you want me to do!” Rhodey growls at Pepper.

“Be a better friend to him,” Pepper says, her heels clicking as she walks towards the door. Peter scampers back to his Legos, tears in his eyes.

* * *

 

“Do you have a family?” Tony asks rolling his dice.

“When I get out of here, I am going to see them again. Do you have a family, Stark?” Yinsen gives a small smile to Tony. When the man in question, looks down at the backgammon board and says nothing, Yinsen leans back on his stool, against the workbench. “Ah… So, You’re a man who has everything and nothing.”

* * *

 

The system wasn’t moving quick enough, both Tony and Yinsen realised that fact when the guards started banging on the door.

“We’re running out of time. You need a distraction.”

* * *

 

Tony vaguely remembers killing all the men as he made his way out of the cave. The steps he needed to take a distant echo on his mind. He remembers the gunfire and the smoke from his flamethrower.

* * *

 

“We could’ve made it. Both of us. You could’ve seen your family again.” Tony begins to tear up.

“I am going to see them again. They’re waiting for me.” Yinsen gives Tony a small smile. He gives a small sad smile back and leans down to whisper into Yinsen’s ear.

“I would’ve loved for you to meet my son.”

* * *

 

On May the 2nd, Peter was pulled into a car by Pepper and Happy. They refused to explain what was happening and Pepper gave him a puzzle game on her phone. They drove for what seemed like hours. When they rocked up at the Californian airfield, Peter began to feel his heart race. Pepper turned to him.

“You have to stay in the car, okay? We can’t have the camera’s seeing you.” Peter nods and Pepper gives him a small smile before getting out of the car.

The boy turns to his driver. “Did Uncle Rhodey find some clues? Like in _Scooby Doo_?” Happy gave the boy a small smile and turned around again.

“Yeah, he sure did kid.” Peter waited for what seemed like an eternity before the door of the plane began to open. Peter pressed his face against the window. He first saw his uncles head peek over the door, before seeing his Daddy stand up beside him.

“Daddy!” Peter screamed opening the car door and leaping out.

“Peter!” Happy yelled quickly chasing after the boy. Hearing Happy’s feet pounding after him Peter pushed,  his tiny sneakers pushing him as fast as he can go. He sees the door settle and his father begin to walk down the ramp. With tear stained eyes, he sees his father spot him and kneel to the ground, arms wide open. Peter dives into his Daddy’s arms.

“Daddy! I missed you! Please don’t leave me again!” he buries his snotty nose into the man’s jacket.

Tony pulls his son closer, pressing Peter’s head into his collarbone.  The man presses his nose into his son’s hair and kisses the side of his head. A small tear running down the side of his cheek. He was home.

* * *

 

“To protect the only thing important to me, lil man.”

“What’s that Daddy?”

“Why I thought that was obvious? _It's you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the time skips were too much, I just assumed if your reading you know how the film goes. Also, all the dialogue (with a few edits) comes from the official script.
> 
> I forgot to mention these will be fortnightly updates and I am also Australian so... Wednesday/Tuesday.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you liked it please drop a kudo and go read some of my other works!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! I plan on updating this every Wednesday if I get the chance. If you liked it and want another story from me please go check out my one-shot, Peter Parker and the Peppermint Problem. Thank you!


End file.
